ABC Phinabella One-Shots
by Puppy-Face-Love
Summary: Chapters starting in alphabetical order, for my new obsession (Dont worry KICK shippers, I haven't forgotten about you!) CAUTION:MAJOR FLUFFINESS, CHEESINESS, AND CLICHENESS! Slight hints of Ferb/Gretchen Vanessa/Monty, Adyson/Django, Candace/Jeremy, Stacy/Coltrain, Katie/OC, Balgeet/Ginger, and Lawrence/Linda
1. Character Interpretations

**Hey Guys! Just to get this outa the way.**

* * *

**In my mind, the Phineas and Ferb gang are in their middle school years, yet still look like teens. Whatevs just go with it. This is my interpretation of the characters. If their together, then that's their pairing. **

* * *

Phineas- Jake T. Austin (Yes I know! I ditched the red hair. Don't hate)

Isabella- Danielle Campell

* * *

Ferb- Greg Sulkin (Again with the green hair)

Gretchen- Aly from Avalon High

* * *

Vanessa/-Selena Gomez

Monty- I want it to be david henry, but i loved wizards of waverly place, and it'll be akward for me to write about him and selena(vanessa) together, but watevs. He reminds me the most of Monty. Feel free to Suggest against this.

* * *

Candace- Cece from shake it up/ or Ariana Grande

Jeremy- Ross lynch/ or Niall Horan

* * *

Stacy- Victoria Justice

Coltrain- Avan Jogia

* * *

Django- Jack Griffo

Adyson- Peyton List (NOT her current age! She looks like the picture when she was on the cover of twins magazine. I might put the link in my profile, but might not. Just search "Peyton and Spencer List twins magazine" and you should see it. She's in a braid and spencer's next to her)

* * *

Katie- Well, usually I picture her as a girl from my swim team, but you can't see her, so make it G. Hannelius. She's so pretty now!

My OC Bryce- Spencer list (NOT siblings with Adyson in the story)

* * *

Buford- Another Kid on my swim team, but watevs. He can be Billy Unger

Milly- Kelli Burgland

* * *

Balgeet- He's usually just a kid I know from school, but I'ts hard to think of a celebrity to fit him, so I just made him Bradley-Steven Perry, mostly because he fits good with the girl that plays ginger. But if you must, you can have him as Emmit from Good Luck Charlie. I know, I know, but I've hit rock bottom. Feel free to suggest

Ginger-Kayla Maisonet

* * *

Lawrence- He might get a few references, so I havent really thought about it. Suggestions?!

Linda- Same as Lawrence

* * *

Mrs. Garcia Shapiro-Maria Canals Barrera( She won't show up any more often as Linda and Lawrence, I just think that Maria was perfect to play her)

* * *

Doof- Evil dude from teen beach movie

Perry- well a platypus that's blue i guess

* * *

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I MIGHT UPDATE TODAY LATER ON!


	2. A for Accidents

A for Accidents

Ever since Phineas had woken up this morning, he's been getting himself into all kinds of accidents with his family, friends, and especially Isabella. Most were harmless, but the last one of the day hit him unexpectedly.

Lets start this morning with family and go on from there.

1:

As Phineas hit the button on his and Ferb' s alarm, they jumped out of bed with as much excitement and enthusiasm as a 14-year old could have. They started to walk to their separate closets and continued dressing in their daily outfits.

- Ferb had put on his Dark purple T shirt and dark skinny jeans with dark purple converse.

-Phineas had put on light brownish skinny kakis and a white t shirt with an orange and white plaid button up flannel- unbuttoned, with his sleeves, rolled up to his elbows, and With of course orange converse.

Just as Ferb had finished tying his shoelaces, snickering at the lace with a fallen aglet, he heard a boom behind him.

He jumped and turned around to find a fallen clothes rack and clothing scattered all over the floor.

" Dude..." Ferb said with his still fresh british accent after becoming a more talkative person as he grew older, " Mom's gonna kill you. "

"She can't kill me if she doesn't find out." Phineas stated with a slightly guilty smirk on his face.

" Phineas, the bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and we still haven't eaten. Mom's gonna come up and see what we're up to."

"I know just help me please!"

Ferb sighed and walked over to his brother when they heard footsteps.

" Just shove it in the closet! We'll fix it later!" Phineas panic whispered.

As the last pair of kaki pants was back in his closet, the door opened and the boys acted completely casual.

2:

Linda and Lawrence were at the door glaring.

" Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Well, were gonna be late so see ya later!" Ferb and Phineas ran out, knocking their parents into each other in the process.

" Sorry!" Phineas screamed and ran into the kitchen to grab a bare pancake for the bus ride.

In the process, he had knocked over the syrup, spilling it all over Candace's breakfast.

"Phineas!" Candace barked.

" Sorry!-Again!"

"Man, your a reck today" Ferb pointed out.

"I know! It's just one of those days I guess." Phineas shrugged off.

As they approached the bus, Isabella came into view.

They were running to the stop, as the bus was rounding the corner.

" Guy's hurry!"

They could faintly hear Isabella shout in the distance. She wore dark, navy blue jean short shorts, but not too short, and a pink and white plaid flannel with pink converse and her signature bow, but now that she was older, it was just a clip on.

The bus pulled up and Ferb ran straight in. Well as for Phineas, he had bumped straight into Isabella, landing on top of her in the grass.

Their lips were almost touching and they could feel each others breath on their skin. Phineas froze. Ever since he turned twelve, he had developed feelings for Isabella, still completely oblivious that her feelings were mutual.

The two were broken out of their trance when they heard the snapping of cameras and wolf whistles Coming from the bus.

They were the last stop, so the whole gang was already there. The whole gang became popular for their looks and kindess, including Buford. He grew out of bullying in 7th grade. Now they were in ninth and attending Danville High school, where not to mention, everyone shipped Phinabella, including the teachers and faculty.

And now everyone, even the bus driver was teasing the two oblivious teens, with random guys shouting out to Phineas, " Ya dude! get some..." And to Isabella," you go girl!"

The main whistling was coming from the gang, but most of the pictures were from all of the bus' capacity. There was no doubt that those pictures would be uploaded to the internet by lunch.

Isabella and Phineas blushed madly and managed to look everywhere but each other.

" Uh, sorry." Phineas said staring at the ground with his hand scratching the back of his neck.

" It's fine." Isabella whispered repeating his actions.

Just then, Balgeet piped up in the conversation. (Remember! In my story, he's American and is portrayed by Bradley, so- NO ACCENT!)

" If you two are done flirting, we're gonna be late for school!"

They blushed harder, if even possible and walked into the bus. But as they walked in, some senior shoved Isabella, pushing her into Phineas's strong arms, into a trust position. He had gotten quite muscular from building inventions.

Phineas positioned her back up on her feet with his hands on her waist, making them both tingle inside.

" Seriously man." Phineas glared at him and he just smirked at them while Isabella had made her way to the seat.

She sat next to Gretchen and Phineas next to Ferb. Gretchen began attacking her with questions along with Ginger and Adyson sitting behind her. And Katie in the front with her boyfriend Bryce, a guy who became part of the gang in seventh grade. They started dating at the end of eighth grade.

(This is basically everyone's social status.

Katie, Bryce. Dating

Ginger, Balgeet. Know they like each other, but Balgeet doesn't have the courage to ask her out .

Ferb, Gretchen. Like eachother, and oblivious.

Isabella, Phineas. Like eachother, and oblivious.

Django, Adyson. Dating)

Even though Bryce was next to Katie, He was bent over with the guys, talking about the same things that the girls were.

Isabella and Phineas refused to answer their questions. The guys knew he liked her, but Phineas had only ever admitted it to Ferb, since he admitted to liking Gretchen. The other guys, it was just a hunch, and ...OBVIOUS!

For Isabella it was different, all the girls new each others crushes. And they knew each other's secrets.

I mean, the gang never kept any secrets from each other unless it was a boy/girl thing. With all the boys' crushes, they all knew each other's crushes, just like the girls. The only stubborn one was Phineas.

The gang had no luck getting information out of the two and gave up as the bus stopped at school.

Phineas hit the "accident" with his other friends all at once at lunch. They were all at their usual table when Adyson pointed out that the table was wobbly. Phineas being Phineas, jumped to the rescue and pulled out a mini screwdriver out of Ferb's backpack.

He was so caught up in trying to impress Isabella with his skills that he forgot to prop the table up. Therefor making all the food drop to the floor and making a loud bang through the cafeteria. Ferb helped Phineas prop it back up and the gang cleaned their lunches up. None of them were mad at Phineas, I mean how could they be?

"Sorry guys." Phineas said looking at the ground once the table was in place.

"Hey, it's fine Phineas, it's a short day, so we can just go out to Nicco's or something." Buford said, breaking the silence.

Everyone murmured in agreement and that sort of cheered up Phineas.

Nicco's was the gang's usual hang out. They ate there if it was a minimum day or just to have a minor celebration for something as little as an A on a test. Sometimes, they'd just stop by for one of their killer milkshakes.

Just to be sure he was fine, Isabella ran up to Phineas and gave him a hug.

He hugged back. It was normal for the gang to hug each other so they didn't really consider it a Phinabella moment.

The bell rang and they exited the school and started walking to Nicco's.

Their school process was to always get to school on the bus as usual, then they would all walk to Phineas and Ferb's to do homework, then go home, sometimes occasionally stopping by Nicco's.

When they got there, it was almost empty, probably because other schools hadn't gotten out yet.

" Hey Lisa!" Greeted Ferb and then followed tne other's greetings.

They sat at their usual corner booth.

" Oh hey guys!"

You could see Lisa as one of those stereotypical southern bells. She was from Texas and came with a really thick accent.

" Can we have our usual?" Gretchen shouted.

"Of course-BERT! Kids want their usual!" Lisa shouted to the chef, her husband and business partner.

" Im on it!" Bert could be faintly heard from the kitchen.

"So what u gals been up to?" Lisa approached the table with their drinks.

"Not much, Isabella's birthday's coming up soon." Phineas elbowed and smiled down at Isabella. Isabella and everyone gave murmurs of excitement.

" Oh that's nice. Stop by and I might be able to spare you a milkshake."

"That's nice of you Lisa, you can come by if you's like." Phineas said being respectful.

"Oh, that wont be necessary. I probably have to work that day. But have fun Isabella, happy birthday." She turned and left.

She just smiled at everyone and for a few moments they all sat in comfortable silence, when Phineas decided to break it.

"So Isabella. How's your sister. We haven't seen her much since she left for colledge."

"Oh she's fine. Danny broke up with her last week, but she's healing"

Everyone gasped, Isabella's sister, Linsey and Danny have been together since Junior year.

"What happened"

"Danny said he didnt want to, but he needed to focus on his schoolwork."

"That makes sense, I guess" Katie said.

Bryce wrapped his arm around her, and Django squeezed Adyson's hand under the table.

"Ya, he did it by text and the next day, when she tried to talk to him about it, she saw him holding hands with another girl. I cant believe he broke up with her like that!"

"I'd never break up with you like that." Phineas muttered hoping no one heard him.

But everyone did and they all looked up.

"What was that Phin?" Django smirked, along with all the other guys.

"Nothing!"

Phineas stood up and exited the table. And went outside.

Everyone was now staring at Isabella. But she just looked at Ferb.

"Ferb."

"Im on it." Ferb sat up and followed Phineas' path.

The food got there and everything was normal for a second.

Fern found Phineas around the corner of the resteraunt. Leaning back against the wall, facepalming and kicking rocks ferociously.

"You should just tell her. I mean, now's a better time than any."

"Look, Ferb I want to, but..."

Ferb winced at what he was about to do.

"Would you do it if..."

"Would you?"

"I will if you will"

He hugged him. "Thanks man."

"Alright, let's go get 'em out here."

Ferb and Phineas got all nervous all of a sudden. They stopped at the door and looked at each other.

"We can do this." Ferb started.

"Were Phineas and Ferb!"

"We can do anything..."

"We can ask out two girls, right?"

They walked in, then Phineas did something unexpexted.

" GRETCHEN COME HERE! Ferb WANTS TO PROPOSE!" Phineas teased.

Gretchen blushed, but Ferb thought fast.

"NOT AS MUCH AS Phineas WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH ISABELLA!"

Isabella and gretchen stopped eating and looked at each other, heat rising to their cheeks.

They looked at their crushed and saw them in a playgul argument, occasionally shoving each other's shoulders.

The boys were smirking, suppressing their chuckles, while all the girls were giggling behind their hands.

The girls got up, and the two brothers stopped bantering when they noticed. They led them out while the gang followed with their noses pressed up against the window pane.

"Yes?" Gretchen questioned.

"uh, well...you see the thing is."

Both their hands had reached the back of their necks and the girls couldnt help, but giggle at their nervousness.

Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and took her a few feet away from the other pair.

" So, about what I said in there.."

"ya"

"I meant it."

"Really?"

Phineas nodded shyly.

"Good."

And with that, they kissed.

They broke when they heard fighting going on over by Ferb and Gretchen.

" How can u like me? You flirt with girls all the time!"

"I only do that to try and make you jelous"

"Well, that's stupid!"

"You don't believe me!"

"I don't believe you!"

"What about now!"

Gretchen didnt have time to respond, because after that, Ferb had pulled her against him, and attacked her mouth with a kiss. She didnt respond at first, but then she melted into it.

Phineas' arms were wrapped around Isabella, hugging her from the back as everyone watched the happy couple. Then everyone came out and congratulated them.

The four teens blushed madly when they realized the gang had been watching.

But in the end, they all walked back in the resteraunt and finished their food.

And Phineas was happy that today may have included a few accidents.


End file.
